Unspoken
by borednerdsunited
Summary: Looking deeper into things. Inspired by a "Gift", a dying Luke and the totally wicked rakkweed! Mostly friendship fluff, with scattered doses of angst/suspense. No pairings.


A/N: Ysy, my second SJA fic! This was inspired by undoubtedly the best episode of SJA yet! I adore the rakkweed and I hero-worship the Blathereen! They are awesome!! Please tell me if you find any grammatical/anything errors. The formatting is rather confusing so I will explain. Most of the actual story is in plain font. Talking is in "talking marks" and thoughts are in _italics. _Ok, understood? Good! Now, please enjoy!

* * *

Luke lay there, barely breathing, clinging onto the last of his consciousness with all he had. He had to stay awake, not matter what. He couldn't die, not like this. He couldn't just fall into the "deep deep coma" Mr Smith had been talking about. He couldn't leave Sarah Jane all alone, couldn't leave Rani and Clyde at school when there was a potential danger of an alien invasion in the form of a _plant_. Why had it all happened like this? Why did everything have to be so _different_ this time? A painful cough escaped from his throat, the air forcefully expelled from his lungs by uncontrollable spasms in his chest caused by the rakkweed spores. Was this what it was like to be ill?

No wonder people hated winter and all the sickness it seemed to bring. For a brief moment, he was thankful that the Bane had given him perfect health, no matter how much he hated the fact he wasn't really human.

Damn the rakkweed and damn the Blathereen. He just hoped that Clyde and Rani were alright. According to Mr Smith, the rakkweed would have infected their school now. He was afraid for Rani and Clyde; even Mr Smith had no idea how to fight the rakkweed! The room was blurrier that before, if that was possible. He would have worked out the mathematics of it all, but it was too much of an effort right now.

Mum had said everything was going to be all right. Mum was nearly always right. Right? Even though she was on the other side of the world right now, she would definitely fix everything. So all that he had to do was hang on, until she worked it all out.

He was starting to drift off again when his mobile rang. Another rasping cough forced its way out of his mouth, followed by another, sending his already aching throat into flaming agony.

He wriggled under the blanket as he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. Why was someone trying to call him at a time like this?! A quick glance at the screen told him it was Rani. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now, but he had to answer. There were so many things that he needed to say, and he seriously doubted he had enough left in him to say it all.

"Rani?"

_Rani why are you calling me? Is everything ok? What's going on?_

"The rakkweed. It got you, didn't it? Are you ok?

_Luke, I'm really worried about you. Are you alright? It was the rakkweed wasn't it!?_

"Yeah, I'm alright."

_Really, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Worry about yourselves._

"You sound terrible. Where's Sarah Jane? Is she looking after you?"

_Ok, __I'm really worried about you now. Sarah Jane's the only one who knows how to deal with this kind of thing, where is she? Hate to say it but we're in trouble. _

"She's gone…find…Blathereen-"

_Sorry Rani, she's not here, she went to find the Blathereen. I've got faith in you and Clyde__, I know you guys can-_

"Luke? Luke?"

The phone slipped from his limp hand, clattering noisily to the floor. Luke was gone, floating, detached from everything, lost in the darkness. There was still so much they needed to know! He knew that his friends would find the answer. He only hoped they'd find it in time.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I look far too deeply into things, but seriously, there was a lot more in that conversation than what came out of their mouths! Yes, I also know I used too many "right"'s in the fourth paragraph, but I kinda like it that way XD! I hope you understood the formatting and I hope even more that you liked it! Leave a review on your way out, see you soon!

Looking far too deeply into everything, The Azn One ^^


End file.
